The invention relates to a folding chair with integral safety feature. More particularly, the invention relates to a children's folding chair which has a safety lock for preventing the child from closing the chair.
Children enjoy using and playing with scaled down versions of "adult" furniture. Miniature tables and chairs play a central role in a child's "pretend" play. Generally these toy furniture items are single piece plastic castings, which are extremely safe for children to play with.
However, children's folding chairs are also quite popular. The problem with folding chairs is that when they fold they create a great opportunity to pinch small fingers and skin in the various hinges and between frame members. Thus, frequent injuries occur when children are handling folding chairs which close unexpectedly, or because children try to close the chair without knowing where to keep their hands to avoid injury.